The use of an electric motor to rotate a fan blade to create an airflow has long been known in the art. Although such fans can produce substantial airflow (e.g., 1,000 ft3/minute or more), substantial electrical power is required to operate the motor, and essentially no conditioning of the flowing air occurs.